Hearts
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: Rated for lemon in second part. Songfic. SxK. A.U. Short sweet, do as you will. Disclaimer: InuYasha and the show's characters do not belong to me, nor do either song used. I merely borrowed them for the sake of universial substitution. Want more? Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or these songs. **

Night fell over the outermost edge of the Kami Kuni the darkness bringing with it cool moist air that formed a veil of mist so thick it almost obscured the jewel of Kami Kuni, its Princess and heir. Kami Kuni, the Land of Light, where all was fair and just and as close to perfect as it could be. But strangely, Kagome, was not. Kagome, the parthenogenic daughter of widowed Queen Hinata, Goddess of Light and Good. Where as the people of Kami Kuni were fair skinned and light like the elements and the powers they wielded and protected, she was tan, with hair black as night and eyes a deep rich brown, oh she was beautiful, no doubts about that, but she was…different.

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound _

She stood staring out into the mist at the long abandoned and semi destroyed bridge of marble and stone that once connected Kami Kuni and Youkai Yama. Before the war the bridge had been a symbol of cooperation and peace between the two nations.

The mist and fog were thick hiding everything across the bridge from her deep coffee colored eyes. No one from Kami Kuni had seen or been into Youkai Yama since the Great War almost two centuries earlier. A war that claimed the life of Kagome's would be father, the great and just King Taichi, God of all Gods.

Even an immortal can kill another immortal...

The Queen loved him dearly and when he died she needed something to heal the void of his loss and in his memory she produced a daughter of her own to carry on their family legacy. She referred to the deceased King as Kagome's father even though he was not truly so. How he died Kagome did not know, no one would tell her and no one especially not her mother would revisit the unhappy circumstances of the war or tell her about the times of peace that predated it.

The mist enshrouded the bridge and all beyond it in a shadow of darkness that even the pureness of the Kami could not pierce. Kagome was the heir to the throne of Kami Kuni and as the daughter of light she was expected to inherit much of her powers as well. She did inherit some of her mother's purification power, but her other powers were a source of mystery and trepidation for many of the Kami Kuni. On the day she was born it was evident that Kagome was different although her mother loved her none the less, the gods of prophecy had endeavored to prophesize the future of Kami Kuni's newest daughter, but her future was enshrouded in a haze so thick all that could be gathered was that she would bring great change to the world. Whether positively of negative no one was sure….Many held reservations about her because of this. Many more would it they knew what powers she had come into and even before her full maturity. She had the power to speak in demon tongues, a language no one but demons spoke and only to one another. On the rare occasion that demon marauders or thieves had wandered into Kami Kuni and been captured in defiance of the laws of the golden realm they would speak in demonic tongue, but their plans were thwarted when Kagome understood and replied in kind.

She could manipulate shadows and sometimes minds if she was really concentrating. Although talking to animals was not considered a dark power, being friendlier with the predators was. Kagome's mind was far from a settled place. She was torn between where her powers were drawing her and where her responsibilities lay. Now, the night before her bicentennial birthday, the celebration of her reaching full maturity of the Kami's she found herself here, one of the few places that allowed her the solace of silent understanding. Here no one questioned or doubted her, here the only pressure was from herself. Here was where her deepest desire longed to be freed. To cross this bridge and see what the world beyond looked like. If not for the gaping drop half way across it might even be possible, to make that final and true escape for confusion and responsibilities. Even here no one bothered her or questioned her, they all just assumed she wished to be closer to her would be father. Maybe that was partly it, but more than that it was a silent pull from the other side, the darkness calling….

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you _

Kagome had no way of knowing that across the chasm a being with problems similar to her own sensed her very essence and watched her with eyes of golden light.

The Prince of Darkness was also physically opposite to his heritage, he had fair skin and even fairer hair of silver starlight, those who did not know him would think him an angel or god at first glance.

Sesshomaru, the killing perfection as he was named was born 500 years ago during the time of peace. Even he realized that those times had been the most prosperous years for Youkai Yama, since the war and it's end his country had been thrown back into medieval times where violence was the norm and loyalty was a myth. His people had always been naturally drawn to darkness and disarray, but he was ashamed of the extent. Youkai Yama was barely a nation any more it only had the little infrastructure and leadership he could guarantee without the proper support or power.

The cause and end of the war were no secret to him or his people. He himself had even fought in the war along side his father. He knew that a dispute among humans had sparked the gods and the demons to choose opposing sides and the war ended with his father and the King of Justice killing each other in a battle to the death over the chasm; ending the war, but not the bitter hostility, and destroying the bridge all at once.

Sesshomaru's mother like the Lady of Light still felt the pain of losing her beloved husband and bitterness eventually replaced that pain fanning it into an irrational need for vengeance. Sesshomaru could not fault her for wanting vengeance, but he knew it would be of no help he wanted to regain his family's honor and power and had no time for messy plots of vengeance. Not only did this estrange him from his mother, but his appearance and some of his powers caused her to shun him as well. He looked like the enemy and like Kagome he too had some powers that were opposite of his birthright.

He possessed the cold killer instinct and poison abilities of his demonic forefathers, but he also possessed the power to fly without winged or enchanted item aid, the power to resurrect the dead if he so chose, a conscience he could not silence, and golden eyes that gave him clarity in a world where his kind needed none because of their breeding.

Eyes he now used to spy on this beautiful being across the chasm. She was more beautiful then anything he'd ever seen in his 500 years of living. She had the coloring of a middle class demon, but it was highly unlikely to find one such as her crossing into Kami Kuni especially since she appeared to be young and the clothes she wore were far to rich for a middle class demon. There was something about her aura as well that was not completely demonic and it drew him like a moth to flame and even though he knew it was forbidden and that he might just be playing with fires out of his control he had to get closer to the enchanting creature in the mist. His very soul begged him to do it.

_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone _

Kagome continued her staring ritual before heaving a great sigh. Every time it was always the same. She would be drawn to the bridge by some unknown force like a tuneless song in the night pulling her. With her birthday the next morning she felt even more acutely the potential responsibilities and disappointments. She was born with the leadership gene and was not completely adverse to leading, but she knew she would never have the powers to be accepted by the people of light as their leader and the thought of letting her mother down was almost crippling sometimes. Today most of all.

She sighed again and pulled at her necklace beneath her neckline. She pulled it out to stare at it. It was the Crest of Light. Her mother gave it to her as a night light when she was a child to ward off the evils of the dark, but now it was a constant reminder of her failure. It was a smooth sun pendant encircled by a polished mirrored ring and it glowed with a light all its own.

"Mother would be ashamed." She whispered to herself.

She didn't realize that her unseen admirer saw and overheard what she had just said and done. Sesshomaru could not believe he was staring at the daughter of his mother's most hated enemy, her words and the crest confirmed it. He couldn't believe it, she was the Princess of Light and yet she looked nothing like any kami he had ever seen or read about. For the first time in his life the cold calculating predator Sesshomaru was at a loss. His mind raced with all the things he could do in this situation. He could get vengeance for his father's death and once again be on his mother's good side, or use this new information to gain power or information he needed to consolidate his kingdom and leadership. But all that paled in comparison to his overwhelming urge to know why this creature was so different…

So for what could be the first time in his life against his better judgment he crossed the divide and floated above her, just out of sight, hidden by the mist. He watched her for a few moments more, the closer proximity illuminating her deep browns that worked on him like metal to a magnet. Then he spoke. "Why would your mother be disappointed in you?" He questioned loud enough for her to hear clearly. She jumped and he saw her pure energy spike, but it was laced with something else, something familiar….

A deep voice penetrated Kagome's revere and she stepped back searching around her for the owner of the mysterious voice. "Who's there?" She questioned bravely. She was scared, but she'd be damned if she'd show it.

"I believe the more apt question is what is a beautiful creature like you doing in a place like this in the dead of night?"

"Beautiful?" Kagome questioned almost blushing. Her suspicion and fear slightly diminished at the compliment from the mysterious and alluring voice. She had been called beautiful before, but never like this.

"Yes." Sesshomaru dared to move lower, closer to this dark lady of light. "I don't know your name so I shall call you what you are, beautiful."

Kagome had to fight a deeper blush and returned to her façade of control. "Show yourself!"

"First tell me your name." He drawled almost desperate to hear her melodic voice again.

She continued to search for the owner of the voice, but something inside her told her to answer. "Well I prefer beautiful, but my name is Kagome."

"Kagome." He whispered to himself. Her name penetrated his very soul and he lowered himself from the mist down to stand before her. Her name struck a cord inside of him so that nothing mattered, nothing but her voice, her eyes, nothing but Kagome.

When he appeared before her she gasped, the being before her was, "Gorgeous." She whispered. He looked more like an angel then a god. Long silver hair and a body that even the gods she knew in Kami Kuni would kill for. She almost believed he was an angel or a ghost, until she noticed the demonic tattoos on his face. She had only seen a handful of demons, only the ones who dared to cross over into the Kami Kuni and were detected and captured. They looked nothing like the stunning creature before her, but the tribal tattoos were typical of many demons, but his, his made him look majestic, but more than anything it proved to her that this mysterious watcher was, a demon.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

He smirked her appreciation of his features had not gone unnoticed and he swelled with male pride. Now he knew as a seasoned warrior in a land without loyalty or trust it would be foolish to give up one's identity to the enemy, but Kagome did not feel like an enemy in fact he felt closer to her then he did to anything ever in his life. He gave a small bow and said, "I am Sesshomaru… Lord, Prince, and Regent of the Youkai Yama." She gasped and took a step back. "The Prin…ce…of Darkness." She stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes and you are Kagome, the Princess of Light." He added.

She gasped again and asked. "How did you know that?"

Even though she'd taken a step back they were still close enough that he was able to reach out and almost touch the delicate chain around her neck that held her Light Pendant. "Your pendant….it gives you away from across the chasm."

Kagome looked down at the shining bauble about her neck and toyed with it for a moment before pushing it back under her shirt collar.

"So why would your mother be disappointed in you?" Sesshomaru inquired again.

Kagome stared off into space and if she had been in her right mind she wouldn't have answered a stranger, but she wasn't thinking clearly in the presence of her new surprise guest. "I am not like the other kami. I yearn for…something else. And I've never felt much like one either."

Sesshomaru's heart beat faster at her words, he had never heard someone speak words so close to his own heart. He knew exactly what she meant for it was the same for him.

"I too have disagreements of opinion with my mother."

"No offense, but you don't look much like a demon, but then again, as you can see I don't much look like a kami either." She said looking down at the ground. She had been taught to be embarrassed about her image by reaction her whole life, but Sesshomaru's next words changed all that.

"I think you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, kami or demon."

Kagome again fought a blush and she began to feel a familiar impulse coming over her. Every now and then throughout her life she had always had temporary episodes of feelings and impulses that weren't exactly wholesome. They didn't happen often and weren't always obvious, but when they did it was like she couldn't control herself, she allowed herself to let go of the world and just let herself be ruled by her inner demon.

"Why are you being so nice to me? If I were you and I came upon the daughter of my greatest enemy alone in the forest I would kill her…or kidnap her at the very least." She said a sly smile forming on her face as she dared to take a step closer to the demon before her.

Sesshomaru arched a fine silver brow at her remark, her change in demeanor excited him and at the same time sent a shiver of fear and wonderment down his spine, though he would never admit it. "That doesn't sound like something a justice god would say?"

"I'm not a justice god…" She replied curtly.

His eyes widened ever so slightly when the realization dawned on him. "You are a parthenogenic goddess."

"That's right. So being good and just doesn't run so thick in my blood. In fact I even have malicious intent of my own sometimes…." She purred and slid closer to him…dangerously close.

Sesshomaru could see a new light in her eyes, it lured him just like her eyes had before but now they were alight with mischief and shadowed with what he could only describe as black magic. "Something is different about you." He observed.

"Yes, I like to call it my inner demon. Ever since I was a child every now and again it would come out to play to make me do something wild, unexpected, and fun."

Without another word she stepped right into the body of the demon Prince before her, touching him chest to chest, wrapping one arm around his shoulders the best she could pulling his face lower to look him in the eyes.

"You have no idea what you're doing." He said his breath coming in pants of desire now that she was so close. He couldn't help himself, his whole body reacted to her in the same way his mind and soul had when she had first spoken to him. He could smell that she was untainted by any other, and he desperately wanted to be the one to taint her, but at the same time it felt wrong to want to take her innocence.

"No, but I know I've never felt anything so right in all my life."

"But you and I are so wrong?" He tried to control his demon, tried to be the gentleman his soul wanted him to be. Tried to be the voice of reason in a world without reason.

"Only because they say so, we can be above their petty squabble. I've waited my whole life for you, be with me now?" She pleaded her voice full of want and adoration.

Sesshomaru's defense broke at the look in her eyes, coupled with the sound of her voice and the feel of her body against his, and losing the battle had never been so sweet. She was right, they belonged together regardless of time and circumstances. He reached down and grasped her hand with his and leaned in to her lips whispering against the red petals. "I'm with you." Before kissing her slow and passionately.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_


	2. Chapter 2

After a long passionate kiss, that had Kagome's head spinning and Sesshomaru's blood boiling they were forced to separate for oxygen and while they gasped for breath they remained intertwined, hands locked together, bodies pressed against each other so close they fit together like puzzle pieces. "What next?" She gasped in between breathes, her innocence shining through her lust driven speech.

"Now my dear, it will be my pleasure to initiate you in the pleasures of the night." He ran long fingers through her dark hair and along the curve of her face sensually. She shivered in anticipation. He took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her as he brought them into the air flying them quickly threw the darkness, over the cavernous drop, making Kagome the first Kami to cross the ravene in over 200 years.

He flew them to a castle of obsidian marble built into black forest covered but battle scarred, mountains that looked more ominous then anything Kagome had ever seen and yet just like her dark prince they excited and intrigued her. They landed in the balcony of the windows highest up in the castle. The doors were already open and Sesshomaru parted the deep red curtains leading Kagome in by the hand. The room was done in deep shades of black and red with a large bed covered in black silk just a few feet from the balcony where they stood. After Kagome had taken it all in she felt Sesshomaru pull her flush with his body and lift her chin to kiss her again. She moved her hands up his chest to grasp onto his shoulders deepening it giving into the passion of the kiss. Sesshomaru pulled back to look into her eyes and he could see her brown orbs hazed with lust and excitement but he could also see beneath that her eyes showed a spark of anxiety for what was about to happen. He was more than happy to assuage her fears….

"Fear not precious one, I will take good care of you. The night is not as worrisome as you have been taught…" He whispered leaning his mouth down over her and staring still into her eyes as if his words could transport a calming aura straight into her soul.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . ._

He moved his lips over hers again but not long enough for her to respond and began to move his lips up her jaw line to the space between her jaw and her ear. He nibbled before letting his tongue slide out to sensuously run along her ear lobe. She shivered at the sensation he caused with so light a touch and she gripped him tighter. He smirked against her ear holding her close one arm sliding down to grasp her firm bottom the other sliding up and around to her chest. He only allowed his hands a moment for a linger caressing before taking her hand and moving his other hand to her lower back and moving with her across the room in a dance of passion. _  
_

_Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . . _

Pressed tightly together they glided and spun across the room towards the bed and with one last spin out Kagome giggled as she found herself sitting comfortably upon the edge of his bed he held her hands in his and knelt before her staring almost hypnotized into her eyes. He leaned up slowly and kissed her gently bringing one hand up her arm sensually to hold her cheek as he deepened the kiss. She readily accepted the kiss and participated equally bringing her now free hand up and into his hair pulling him as close as she possibly could for the kiss. As it deepened Kagome's tongue became adventurous and slipped past his own to brush against his teeth. He slowly stood moving forward his knee coming to rest outside her hip forcing her to lie back as he brought her other hand up above her head.

_  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
_

Finally they had to break for air and panting their hands continued where their tongues left off. Her hands ran down his chest slowly removing his shirt and for a moment he simply watched her expression as she concentrated on sliding away the fabric to feed her hungry eyes. Then his own hands fluttered down her sides finding the hem of her long sleeved blouse and slipping long tapered fingers up under it to caress her taut stomach in a slow massage allowing her anticipation to continue to build.

Once his shirt was removed her hands slowly continued to wander down into the waist band of his loose trousers. He loved the fire in her eyes now, he could tell this was one of those moments where her "inner demon" was coming out to play. She slid her small fingers over his length and he groaned in bliss. When she grasped it and gave it an experimental squeeze he leaned his head into the crook of her next and breathed heavily in her ear licking the sensitive area right below the lobe.

She gasped and removed her hand in a rush to grip for purchase on his hip as one of his hands moved sensually upwards while the other continued down causing her to lose her playfulness in favor of sheer enjoyment.

_Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .  
_

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked huskily as his fingers made their languid journey down to the zipper of her skirt, while his other hands massaged and teased each of her breasts mercilessly.

"Just feel. Feel what I feel for you. Know without seeing that you are my everything…"

In a quick movement her skirt was gone and his hand slid lazily down her thigh to tease the edge of her undergarment. She gasped in excitement at his hand's close proximity to her need. Crooking one long finger he hooked the undergarment and slid it down her legs slowly and sensually. His other hand made quick work of her bra and she in a haze of pleasure removed her blouse in one languid pull. His hand skimmed slowly back up her leg and shivered in anticipation. He momentarily distracted her from his true course by toying with her nipples with his mouth and other hand. Her eyes shut against the pleasurable assault and her back shot up off the bed in shock and pleasure as he finally slid his fingers into her slit to slide sensually over her clit.

_Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!_

He massaged her clit and caressed her inner walls slowly methodically relaxing her, opening her to all the pleasure he could give.

It was a slow torturous buildup for Kagome. She shook her head back and forth and whimpered and moaned, wanting something she couldn't describe in words.

Sesshomaru inserted a two more fingers and she gasped clinging to the sheets for dear life as he sped up his pace. Her breathing labored she swore that she would soon die and so it was as Sesshomaru leaned down to the most sensitive point on her neck and breathed out slowly. "Come for me." He then gave a long leisurely lick to the side of her neck and the world ended for her. In a blaze of light and sound so profound she screamed.

_Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . ._

In the next few moments she was born again as she felt her body solidify once again, her next breathes although labored felt sweet and clear and when his lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss he tasted better than anything she had tasted and his hand massaging her hip felt better than any touch she had received in her life previous. He whispered sweet words into her ear and she felt them all ring in her soul straight through to her heart. He moved back up until he locked eyes with her and that spark that she had felt that familiarity she had known from the first rekindled itself in both their eyes.

In that moment nothing existed in the world for Kagome but this demon, she had no past only a present and a future and in both all she could see was him. She reached up with both hands and gently caressed his jaw line and the marking along his cheeks. Sesshomaru growled pleasingly at the touch. She leaned up to give him a slow sultry kiss as her hands slowly massaged their way down his neck to his shoulders and his back his robes slipping off and away as she went.

Sesshomaru could naught but surrender to the sensations she was stirring within him. Her inexperience was an aphrodisiac in and of itself as her gentle massaging touch stopped just above his hips. He looked back up into her eyes and saw excitement but uncertainty mixed in her dizzying brown eyes.

_  
Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !_

He slid down her body once more like a predatorily cat all sleek muscle kissing her chest and back up one arm slowly seducing her all over again. Every kiss was followed by a lavish lick from his tongue. Kagome moaned out long and low as his mouth reached her fingers instead of continuing his sweet torture he took her hand in his. He could smell that she was more than ready and yet that foreign part of him wanted to be a gentlemen and let her lead. He took her hand and brought it down to touch his hard length. She gasped in surprise and he smiled whispering. "Touch me, I am yours to explore." His words encouraged her and he wrapped her hand around his length and she tentatively squeezed and caressed it. When she saw his eyes loll about in his head slightly and a barely audible hiss escape his mouth Kagome knew she was doing it right. She continued, slow ministration her fingers dancing ever so lightly along his length before giving a hard squeeze or pull every now and again driving him absolutely mad. She laughed as she memorized the pleasure etched on her face, pleased beyond words she was causing it.

He was beginning to come undone and swiftly stilled her hand but not before she allowed one more squeeze causing him to grunt. He gave her a playful look of warning before spreading her legs wider and positioning himself between them. He held her hand against his rigid length still until he wrapped one of her legs around his waist and was positioned at her slick entrance.

She was breathing heavier now in anticipation, her eyes half lidded. He leaned down and kissed her gently whispering into her mouth, "Trust me. Guide me."

She nodded and pulled him slowly toward her until his tip was touching her entrance the feeling alone was too much and she let go arching her back to bring him in. Sesshomaru took the opportunity given him and pushed full to hilt into her while she was still euphoric of his touch. She gasped again and tensed a little as he was her first and the tearing of her hymen had caused her more than a little discomfort. Sesshomaru growled possessively as a demon who had just claimed his virgin mate he could not have been more pleased. He stayed still and whispered his love to her until she could wait no more even through the pain it was all too exquisite a pressure to deny. She arched up pushing back on his cock and with a low throaty command, "Move," coaxed him into action. He began to thrust, long hard strokes at a slow pace at first until his love's dark side seemingly appeared as he watched her eyes gleam with a fiery passion she demanded him to go faster and harder. He obliged and soon their coupling was a frenzy of wet flesh and wonderful friction. Fingers still had not had enough and wound into dark full locks and silver silky ones as lips and tongues met in a mimic of their love making and the echoes of purrs, moans, and growls filled the room.

Sesshomaru shifted his angle but a little and drove into her so far she found the edge of the abyss and quickly fell over screaming his name gripping him close and milking him in her orgasm for all he was worth. Her walls clenched so tightly around him he lost himself as well following her into the chasm of white hot pleasure.

_  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ._

The two panted breathlessly Sesshomaru rolled to the side so as not to crush Kagome but pulled her into a close embrace throwing the blanket over them before kissing her once again. He could not resist her taste and never had he felt so calm as he did with her wrapped in his arms.

They both slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep more content then they had ever been, but as they slept neither noticed the changes that were happening to them… and their world…


End file.
